Lieutenants
'Acquiring Lieutenants' For anyone that has played the Dynasty Warriors series one of the most memorable features was the bodyguard system. This has not been removed from Dynasty Warriors Online, instead the bodyguards are known as lieutenants. You can acquire Lieutenants in Melee battles. They appear randomly in the battle mingled in with the neutral (yellow) enemies. At first they have the name " User". If you want this specific lieutenant to follow you, you must seek them out amongst the neutral enemies and defeat them. Once they are defeated they will drop the "Lieutenant Soul" item, you must pick this up quickly before someone else snags it from you. Once the battle is over you will find the lieutenant in your house and they will ask you to name them. They have the same restrictions you have when naming a character, no spaces and a limit of 10 characters. You are allowed to hold up to 8 lieutenants in your house and if you pick up anymore you must dismiss one of the older ones. 'Attire' A Lieutenants appearance is determined by a number of factors. The color of the Lieutenant's clothes is determined by what territory they are from. For example, a lieutenant found around Shu territory like Cheng Du will have green color clothes. Meaning that if you do a melee battle around Cheng Du, lieutenant's that appear there will wear green color clothes. Lieutenant's can come in 6 different colors: blue, red, green, yellow, purple, and white. Lieutenant's come in two different types as well. A Clerk lieutenant will be dressed in a more strategist or civilian looking attire. While an Officer lieutenant will be dressed in warrior attire. Voices, body structure, and weapons of lieutenant's are completely random. 'Affinity and Motivation' Once your Lieutenant reaches C rank the Lieutenants morale will go down after fights. To increase the Lieutenants moral you will need to give it food. Food is found randomly in battles like gems and can also be purchased from the Item Mall. When a Lieutenant reaches B rank or higher you have the option of having the Lieutenant follow you around town. A lieutenant's affinity will increase by bringing them to battles. Here is a list of each affinity and how many battles is needed to raise it. E -> D = 30 D -> C = 30 (60) C -> B = 25 (85) B-> A = 45 (130) Do note that not bringing the lieutenant to battle for a period of time can decrease their affinity if it is B or higher. However, their affinity cannot drop below C. 'Leveling Up and Skills' Lieutenants can level up in battle by acquiring deeds. Each time they level up, their stats will slightly increase and at level 20 they will learn a special skill and their weapon will upgrade in appearance. And at level 40 they will learn a second skill and the skill that they previously learned at level 20 will upgrade to a 2nd version of that skill. The 2nd version of the skill will upgrade the range of the effect from Short to Medium. Their weapon will also upgrade again in appearance.